


Wrong

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Can Harry and Draco be friends plz, Draco is kinda good, He's like trying his best, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting (NOT), Narcissa honestly could have done better, One Shot, kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: Wrong.A word Draco was familiar with.





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Please note that while I love her books, I don't like her very much.   
Please don't repost!

Wrong.

A word Draco was familiar with. His father said he was doing _everything _wrong. 

In a way, Lucius was right. 

If you just switch his words around... everything his parents and Voldemort had him do- it _was_ wrong. It was wrong, and maybe that's why he wasn't doing it right- because he didn't want to be the villain. For once, he just wanted someone to see that Draco Malfoy wasn't the goddamn asshole everyone thought he was.

All he wanted was a real friend. Not friends like Crabbe and Goyle, who only hung out with him because they're fathers told them to. Not Pansy Parkinson, who seems more invested in making out than actually checking how he's doing. 

For once in Draco's life, he realized why Potter had so many friends. Because Potter wasn't a pushover. Potter didn't force his family's opinions on people.

Potter wasn't a Malfoy.

Swallowing his pride, Draco decided that next time he had the chance, he wouldn't give in. He wouldn't be a Death Eater. He _wouldn't._

He was wrong.


End file.
